


Tickle Me Pink

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Pornstars, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, tickle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Reggie and Toni take tickle porn to the next level.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Reggie Mantle/Toni Topaz, Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore/Toni Topaz, Reggie Mantle/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Riverdale is going to make its characters into literal porn stars then the fandom is basically obligated to do something with that, right?

Too much time up close and personal with Reggie Mantle’s abs did something to a girl.

Sure, the circumstances were a bit of a turn off. Kevin was a tyrant of a director. She’d never understand the tickling thing, didn’t want to understand, no matter how many scenes they played out. But he was hot and half naked, and so was she.

His jeans were riding low, revealing the defined V of his hips and the teasing trail of hair. After a good half hour of rolling around with him on the hotel bed, she was so horny she could barely stand it. She had to force herself not to hump his legs every time they slipped between hers and rubbed against her cunt. Her silk panties were nearly soaked, and her nipples hard enough to show through her bra.

“What if we kicked things up a notch?” she suggested when the scene was finished, before she’d even caught her breath.

Kevin cocked his head. “In what way?”

“Get X-rated. Hard core. Fucking.”

“I have no objections,” Reggie said without a beat. His eyes raked up and down her body and settled on leering at her tits. She wasn’t usually the blushing type, but her cheeks grew hot.

“For our target audience, this is X-rated,” Kevin reminded her.

“Just because tickling gets them hard doesn’t mean they don’t want to see pussy.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“Or dick,” she added. “It could broaden our appeal.”

Fangs and Kevin shared a look, then Kevin turned back to her. “No harm in trying.”

She grinned.

The scene started the same, with Toni tickling Reggie mercilessly. This time, as she wandered from his ribs to his belly, she kept going, past the waistband of his jeans and brushing over his erection. Feigning innocent curiosity, she unbuttoned his fly and let his hard cock spring free.

It was a little awkward to find the right position. She kneeled to the side of him, so her head wouldn’t block the view, and licked Reggie’s cock from base to tip. He was bigger than most of the boys she’d fucked. She repressed a shiver of anticipation at the thought of getting him inside her.

She took the mushroom head of his cock into her mouth, swiping her tongue over the slit. Her hair fell into her face, and Reggie brushed it back over her shoulder before grabbing a fistful. He pulled her head down onto his cock and started to fuck her mouth from below. His cock poked at the back of her throat with every thrust, but she managed not to gag. Then he pulled her down hard, her lips around the very base of his cock, and held her there. She tried to relax and breathe through her nose. Her eyes started to water after a few seconds, and he let her up.

She’d never let a boy do that to her normally, but she knew Reggie was playing things up for the camera. There was something thrilling about seeing how far they could push things.

“Switch positions?” Reggie asked while she caught her breath.

“What do you say, director?” she asked over her shoulder.

Kevin nodded. She shed her bra and panties quickly, leaving only her thigh-high stockings and black stilettos. Reggie palmed her breasts.

“Cameras aren’t rolling, Mantle.” She pushed his shoulder playfully.

“I know.” He surged forward again and sucked on one nipple, teasing her piercing with his teeth. “Couldn’t resist.”

Reggie sat back on the bed. She straddled his lap, facing the camera with her back against his front. Then she sank down on his cock, slowly. It wasn’t acting when she cried out. She lifted herself up and down again, savoring that sweet burn of him filling her, stretching her. Reggie played with her tits again, then moved his hands to her hips and held her firmly to steady her. She bounced on his cock, taking him to the hilt every time.

She knew exactly how hot she looked, her tits bouncing, the silver piercings in each nipple making them all the more enticing. It was Reggie’s cock pounding into her, but so many men would watch her and dream of being in his place. She thought about all those cocks hard just for her, and her arousal grew. Then she thought about all the money they were going to make. She wasn’t sure which turned her on more.

Reggie groaned as he shot his load into her cunt. She pulled off of him and scooted forward a little, spreading her pussy with her fingers to display it for the camera. Reggie’s hot come trickled out of her. She played with herself a little, sliding her fingers through the sticky mess and rubbing it over her clit, and clenched her pussy until she’d pushed out all of Reggie’s come.

“I’m not at all the intended audience, but that was a hell of a performance,” Kevin said.

“Best pussy I’ve ever had.” Reggie was still out of breath.

She grinned back over her shoulder at him. “I’m the best anyone’s ever had.”

Fangs handed her a silky robe. She realized how debauched she looked, naked in a hotel room in front of three men, her skin sheened with sweat, her well fucked pussy leaking onto the expensive looking bedspread. She slipped on the robe and tied it loosely, not caring if her tits were barely covered.

“We’ve got a hit for sure,” Fangs said. She pulled him in for a kiss.

“Let’s do a threesome scene next,” she purred into his ear. “Reggie in my pussy, you in my ass.”

“I’m interested.” She giggled as he toppled her back onto the mattress before he shoved his tongue down her throat.

She looked back at Reggie, who was watching them with dark eyes. “Reg, think any of the other Bulldogs are interested in going hardcore?”

“Do I think I can find some guys interested in gangbanging the hottest girl in school?” Reggie scoffed. “Yeah. Question is, can you handle the whole team or do I need to set a limit?”

“Oh, I can handle them. Just watch me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So what if we’re banned from the tickle game? It’s a good thing we already started to diversify,” Reggie said.

Toni had received an urgent sounding text from Fangs, calling her to an emergency meeting with the guys at their Five Seasons suite to discuss the future of their new business venture.

“Straight porn is an oversaturated market,” Kevin countered, pessimistic. “Both meanings of the word straight.”

“Yeah, but our Toni’s a star.” Fangs smiled at Toni.

“You know you three don’t need the camera to fuck, right?” Toni detected a hint of jealousy from Kevin. She wanted to tell him that there was nothing between her and Fangs, and remind Kevin he was the one who turned Fangs down. Maybe it was best to let him stew in it until he came to his senses.

“There is still Mr. Honey to consider,” Toni said.

“No clothes means no Bulldog jerseys,” Reggie reasoned. “He can get his panties in a twist, but there’s nothing else he can do about it. We’re already banned from prom.”

Kevin couldn’t seem to find a flaw in Reggie’s logic. “Alright, we’ll give it a try.”

They started with the threesome they’d already planned. It was a lot hotter without having to cater to the weird tickle fetish stuff. She rode Reggie hard, then Fangs came up behind her and pushed into her already lubed ass. She loved the fullness of having a cock in both holes. The only thing better was having a third in her mouth, the feeling of being used to her full potential.

Reggie took her aside before they left. “Hey, is Red Hot cool with her girlfriend going wild?”

“What Cheryl doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“Got it.” He stared at her breasts. “It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Topaz.”

Toni heard a knock at the suite door. It was very poor timing for a housekeeping visit, and she’d already hung out the sign. She opened the door a crack, and found a Bulldog standing on the other side. It was the new guy, Archie’s friend from juvie.

“Monroe?” Toni tried. He nodded. “You’re a little early.”

“I know. I was hoping you’d be here, so we could talk.”

She let him in.

“I didn’t want to admit it in front of the guys, but I—I’ve never—I’m a virgin. I had a girl before I went away, but we were fourteen. We got handsy a few times at most.”

“And you don’t want your first time to be on camera.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s fine if you want to back out. Don’t take it the wrong way, but I don't think the guys will notice if you don’t show up.”

Monroe took a deep breath. “I don’t want to back out." He stepped forward. “You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, Toni.”

“I see.” She placed her hands on Monroe’s broad shoulders. She liked fucking virgins, especially when they weren’t trying to pretend they knew what they were doing.

“I get if you don’t want to, if it’s different when it’s not for a video.” He was rambling. She kissed him.

“How do you want me?”

“I don’t know enough to know what I want,” Monroe admitted.

She gestured to an overstuffed armchair. “Why don’t you just sit right here and let me take care of you?”

“Sounds good to me.” He sat down and started to unbuckle his belt. She stilled his hands with her own.

“You don’t have to do a thing.”

He gripped the arms of the chair for lack of anything else to do with his hands. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants. His cock tented his boxers. She mouthed at him through the fabric and heard his breath hitch.

She took him in her mouth first, sucking him until he urged her to stop.

“Toni, I’m going to—” he mumbed, with his hands on the sides of her head lightly holding her still.

She pulled off of him. “It’s okay. Just think about football plays or something.”

“Believe me, I’m already trying.”

She smiled. Monroe was as sweet as Archie. She stood and stepped out of her panties before climbing onto his lap. She figured it might be easier for him to last if she didn’t get naked.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Monroe nodded. She hitched up her skirt a little and lined up his cock. He looked at her with awe while she slowly slid down his cock until her ass met his thighs.

“I get why everyone’s so obsessed now,” he said.

She laughed, and started to move.

She was going to set a new personal record tonight. She’d once taken eight cocks in her ass, one wild night at the Wyrm after a few too many shots. But now she had nearly the entire starting lineup of the football team waiting for her, standing in a row and stroking their hard cocks.

She rode cock after cock, switching between bouncing her ass and letting them pound up into her. She felt triumphant when she sunk down on the ninth boy.

Reggie climbed up over them, his legs stradding over her hips to not block the view. He bent down to whisper into her ear. “Doesn’t seem right that I’m team captain and I’m the only one who hasn’t gotten a taste of this ass.”

The tip of Reggie’s cock prodded at her full hole. She didn’t know how he could possibly fit, but he was persistent. Jimmy underneath her kept pounding away, unbothered by having to share her hole with another cock. Somehow Reggie’s tip pushed inside. She had never been so full in her life. She’d thought taking it in both holes was intense, but it felt tame compared to this. Reggie kept pushing and prodding, making little thrusts in, then pausing to let her breathe. All Toni could do was hold still and let both boys saw into her. Reggie bottomed out, and they began to thrust in time. Toni took the pounding, along with a double load of come.

Jimmy slipped out first, and then Reggie. She knew after that double fucking her hole must be gaping. Reggie waited a few seconds, then pushed his cock in and out to leave her open again. Toni felt exposed and vulnerable, and she wished Fangs was underneath her instead of a boy she didn’t know. She turned her face away. Their faces weren’t on camera anyway, just her slutty, stretched out, come filled ass. Reggie teased and stretched her hole until her ass had recovered enough to bounce back.

Kevin called cut. She excused herself. “Just give me a minute to clean up,” she said, walking to the suite bathroom. She splashed water on her face and cleaned herself with a damp washcloth.

She came out with a bright smile. “What’s up next?”

“Facials.”

Of course. Just when she’d fixed her makeup. “I could use a spa day,” she quipped.

The boys lined up again. She got on her knees and sucked them, taking their loads on her face and tits. It was one by one at first, then two at a time. That double anal stunt had planted ideas in their heads, and boys started to pair up. The last five all went together. Her mouth barely touched them, unable to keep up with so many cocks in front of her. She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. They finished jerking off and shot ropes of come all over her sticky face. She felt it on her eyelids and squeezed them shut even tighter. She sat there letting the come drip all over her until she was sure they were done. She heard Fangs’ voice, and he pressed a towel into her hand.

She stayed behind after the other boys left to watch back the footage with Fangs, Kevin, and Reggie. She saw her dripping hole, her face getting covered in come over and over again. It was more arousing to watch than it had been to do. None of the awkward or uncomfortable parts showed. It was just pure sex. She was pure sex.

“This should be plenty of content to get us started,” Kevin said. “We’ll do another shoot in two weeks, maybe.”

“I’ll mark my calendar,” she said distantly, watching again as her ass stretched impossibly to fit a second cock inside her.


End file.
